boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Zooka
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Need something blown to bits? A few shots from my bazooka will destroy any enemy building!" Summary *Zookas are the third troop to unlock, at Headquarters Level 5. *Zookas have very high DPS, but their health is very low. *Zookas have longer range than most other troops. Visual Appearance *The Zooka appears as a fair-skinned woman with black hair, a blue singlet, a pair of ear muffs, light brown shorts, and a bazooka slung across her shoulder. Offensive Strategy *Due to their low health, Sniper Towers can generally one-shot a Zooka. Mortars can easily take out a whole group in one shot. Machine Guns are also effective against Zookas, even at extreme range. Deploy Zookas behind a meatshield of Heavies or Riflemen to let them take the damage. *When using teams of low hitpoint Troops, it is a good idea is to take out Mortars and Rocket Launchers with the Gunboat before deploying Troops. *Deploy the Zookas a few seconds behind other troops; otherwise, they might get taken down by Mortar shells or Rocket Launchers. *When using the Heavy + Zooka strategy, remember not to Flare directly on a Rocket Launcher because the Heavies will walk into the Rocket Launcher's blind spot, causing the Rocket Launcher to target the Zookas instead. *The Flamethrower's range is less than the Zooka's, which generally allows a Zooka to destroy a Flamethrower without taking damage. However, if you are not careful and allow a Zooka to get in range of the Flamethrower, it will kill the Zooka very quickly. In addition, if there is a grouping of Zookas, some of them may get pushed into the range of the Flamethrower, resulting in their deaths. *At equal upgrade levels, they have the second highest damage-to-size ratio of any troop, behind the Warrior, up to level 8. At level 9 and above, they surpass Warriors and stay that way. *Always take full advantage of the Zooka's range. Carefully look at the enemy defenses and their attack ranges, and look for the "Zooka pockets", areas where they can hit the primary building (Headquarters, Power Core, etc) outside of the range of any other defenses or at least where a very limited number of defense turrets can attack. *Because of their high damage output, it often does not take very many Zookas surviving to destroy the primary building. Three level 1 Zookas not boosted by Statues can destroy an un-boosted level 9 Headquarters at full health in less than 2 minutes. Defensive Strategy *Use a Sniper Tower as bait so that all the troops will attack it. Put a Machine Gun on either side of the Sniper Tower. The Machine Gun will spray in a big area and will occasionally hit the Zookas. *Keep Mortars behind groups of other Buildings. The Mortar shell takes time to reach its targeted location, so it can take out Zookas when they move up to attack another building. *As the Zooka has a very long range, bait them with non-defensive Buildings and place Mines in front of them. One or two Mines are usually enough to take out a group of Zookas. Upgrade Differences *There are no visual changes between levels, but each upgrade increases the Zooka's hitpoints (by 8.8%), DPS (by 10%), and training cost. Trivia *The name 'Zooka' is a stylized version of 'bazooka', which is the weapon they use. de:Zooka Category:Troops